Life of Crime
by farter
Summary: Carla's life has irreparably gone to shit, and she's resined to live a lonely, pathetic life, until she meets a gang of violent criminals that completely changes her. Lots of sex and violence, lots of cursing, very dark.
1. The Ambulance

It started as any other Saturday morning for nurse Carla Espinosa. She got up at five thirty, took a shower, dressed for work and left the house at a quarter past six. Her shift wouldn't start until seven thirty and since she lived really close to the hospital she didn't need to get up so early. But the thing was that she wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible.

When she moved along with her family the house, that looked more like a manor, in the suburbs of Los Santos, seemed like a dream, but just a couple of months after they had finished unpacking their stuff Turk's diabetes took a turn for the worst, and he lost a foot. That changed everything. It was as though he had lost his will to live, he stopped going to work and was fired from his position of Primary of Surgery, forcing Carla to go back to work. Obviously her salary wasn't enough to live in their house, but Turk didn't care one bit. Whenever she talked to him about their problems he would just stare at her blankly, and at night he kept her awake, trying to choke his sobs.

Turk had also completely lost his sex drive. Before the operation he had a huge libido, that annoyed Carla, that often refused him, but now she was the one crying for attention, and he kept denying it to her.

This made her insecure about her looks, and started looking for attention at her work place. She started dressing more provokingly and even got a boob job. Turk didn't even notice, and she got so mad at him that she did something stupid. She slept with his husband's best friend, J. D.

She wasn't particularly attracted to him, and frankly thought he was an idiot, but that seemed the a perfect way to make Turk pay.

Right after the deed she realized what she had done and what this could have meant to Turk, that was already incredibly depressed. She decided to keep it all to herself, and she started taking even more care of her husband, but he kept denying her any attention, and barely spoke a word, which made her hate him more and more.

To J. D., what to Carla was a simple intercourse, not even a particularly satisfying one, meant something more, and he kept pressing her to continue with their secret relationship. Carla gave in out of loneliness and for a while they kept going on with it.

Then they were found, right in the middle of the act. Not by Turk, who almost never came out of the bedroom, but J.D.'s wife, Elliot, Carla's best friend.

The aftermath was brutal. Elliot screamed and even physically assaulted Carla. She divorced J.D. and moved to Liberty City, which left Carla in an even worse position, abandoned not only by her husband but by her closest friend, that had been an anchor that she held on to for the past months, she had to cling to J.D. not to be left completely alone.

Their relationship deepened, but while he was lost in love with her, thanks to the sexual component of their relationship, that was way more satisfying than the one he had with the frigid and insecure Elliot, Carla proved affection and nothing more towards him, too much devoured by guilt to enjoy it completely.

With the excuse of taking care of his best friend, J.D. moved in with them. The cohabitation was really helpful to Carla. Her kids loved him and he helped her out with taking care of them, but her feelings towards him weren't anything more than the ones towards a close friend, and when J.D. started sensing that he started resenting her.

Now she hated staying at home, with her depressed husband whom she couldn't look in the eyes anymore, her lover that kept treating worse and worse, insulting her in front of her children that were growing apart from her.

She got to the hospital early as usual, and passed time chit chatting at the coffee machine with her co-worker Lloyd, the driver of the ambulance she rode on. He had taken a lot of interest in Carla's body, that in the last few months represented the exact opposite of what she had inside. In the hope of reviving Turk and getting him out of his spiraling depression she started working out and dressing more sexily. She had realized that it was all useless, and could have stopped, but she really liked the way she looked, like she hadn't in years, and she had gotten used to her new breasts. Her own body seemed as though it was the only thing she had control of, it was her only hobby.

Of course this meant that men like Lloyd eyed her constantly and pestered her with indecent proposals. Everyone in the hospital knew about her and J.D., and they all considered her a slut, especially the women treated her as garbage. But she didn't care about that, not anymore.

Her body and her looks were the only things in her life she was satisfied with, and she wasn't willing to let go of that just for a bunch of sexist pigs and jealous assholes.

That particular day she was wearing her usual pink scrubs, tight on her ass and around her chest.

The trousers were low rise, and the tight shirt revealed some of her stomach and the string of a thong peeked from the elastic waistband. Lloyd had immediately noticed that and vulgarly complimented her on that.

She didn't even respond.

When the shift started they got on their ambulance, in the parking lot of the Sacred Heart Hospital of Downtown Los Santos and quickly took off. They had to go pick up a man a few blocks away that had to receive a surgery and was apparently too lazy to get there on his own. The whole thing didn't take more than half an hour and then they were back at the coffee machine. Lloyd had given up on trying to pick up Carla and started bad mouthing the other nurses.

"What I'm saying is you shouldn't care about what they say behind your back, they are just jealous bitches"

This made Carla even angrier. Clearly Lloyd didn't give a fuck if the other nurses insulted her behind her back, he probably often joined in with them, he just wanted to get in her panties, and thought this could have been a good strategy.

A few months back she would have replied angrily, with one of her famous rants, and he would have definitely stopped bothering her, but she wasn't strong enough, not anymore.

"Don't call them bitches" She sighed it, without even believing it.

Lloyd didn't seem to hear or care, and went on with his bullshit.

"They envy you because you are way hotter than them, because they don't have the balls to dress up slutty like you do"

Carla gave him an unconvinced pissed off look.

"Hey, I mean it in a good way".

The second call of the day was an emergency. An accident on Vinewood Hills, in a uninhabited zone.

It was a few miles away, but Sacred Heart was the closest hospital, so they were sent.

Lloyd was a fucking idiot, but at least he could drive well.

He sped swiftly through the luxurious cars of Vinewood, the siren blasting, and arrived quickly at the place of the call. There was a damaged SUV off the street, and a man covered in blood was standing in the middle of the street, waving to the approaching ambulance.

Lloyd stopped the car and they both descended.

"What the fuck?!" She heard Lloyd's scream, quickly followed by a thud and the noise of something heavy falling to the ground.

Carla's heart jumped in her throat as she ran around the hood of the vehicle, just to find Lloyd laying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, spreading from a bad wound on his head, and a young black man standing over the body, with a bloody metal pole in his hands.

She heard footsteps approaching right behind her, and then the metallic sound of a gun getting loaded.

She turned her head slowly and found herself staring down into the mouth of a big handgun, held tightly by the bloody man that was signaling them. He had a crazy look in his eyes, and something in the way he was holding the gun told Carla that it wasn't his first time and that he was more than ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't move, sugartits, or I'll blow your head off".

They let her out of the ambulance after an hour of driving, in front of a trailer in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert. It was small, old and looked like a meth lab. There was dusty red jeep parked nearby, the only car in sight.

They lead Carla at gunpoint to the trailer, the younger man, the black guy, opened the door with a kick.

They hadn't spoken a word during the whole trip, and Carla was startled when the young man spoke in a deep, rough but harmonious voice.

"Hey, M, we here. We brought a nurse to take care of yo ass"

A voice came from a door slightly ajar on the left side of the trailer, it sounded weak, but had a hint of humor in the tone.

"Is she pretty, at least?"

He looked at her as he had just noticed her, and took a few seconds to admire her body.

"She's fine, M. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine too, F. Is T with you?"

"Yeah, he's parking the ambulance"

"Good"

F pushed gently Carla, steering her in the direction of M's room.

In the short journey towards the room, even though she was scared out of her mind, Carla couldn't help herself to notice the similarities between the man that just kidnapped her and was pushing her, and Turk when he was younger. They were the same height, both had athletic bodies, they spoke the same way, with the same tone and inflexion, the same swagger attitude. And they also looked really similar. F wasn't bald, but had a military haircut, and had Turk's eyes.

As it turned out M was a fat, middle-aged man with a nasty bullet wound in his side. He was laying on a dirty bed, a haphazard medication barely contained the bleeding. He was also the reason Carla was kidnapped, along with the ambulance. They wanted her to heal him, and couldn't go to a hospital because they'd all probably would have gotten arrested.

Carla tended to the wounded man for hours and, thanks to the supplies inside the ambulance, she managed to stabilize his conditions.

She was terrorized out of her mind, but that didn't keep her to make a good work, after twenty years of being a nurse she had learned to work under a lot of pressure.

After she was done working was when it hit her. They were probably going to kill her after this, they clearly didn't want to get caught by the cops, and she was a loose end.

The strange thing was that it didn't scare her as she thought it would. Maybe she didn't care anymore. The thought reassured her, in a weird, twisted way. She exited the room, to find F sitting on a faded leather couch. He was holding a gun in his hands, casually, like it was a continuation of his own arm.

T wasn't in sight.

He looked up at her, worried.

"How's he?"

"He'll survive"

Carla responded in a whisper, realizing just now how tired she was.

She fell on a ragged armchair and let out a long sigh of weariness and quiet desperation.

"I'm sorry" F said.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. About all this."

"Are you going to kill me?"

F's eyes widened in surprise, not of the question but of the tone it was asked.

"Why would you think that?"

Carla let out a little unconvinced laugh.

"I don't think we'll have to"

Now Carla was surprised.

"But... I'm a loose end..."

It sounded as if she actually wanted to be killed. After all it would have been a huge relief.

"We know who you are, Mrs. Espinosa. We know you have kids and we know where to find them. You won't go to the police"

The conversation ended there and they stayed silent until T entered the trailer, holding two shopping bags full of groceries.

"So?" He looked even more worried than F.

"M must be someone special that you both are so worried about him" Carla said, immediately regretting it.

T gave her a wild look of anger.

"He'll survive"

T turned away from Carla and gave a look of relief to his comrade. He dropped the bags and took out a pack of beers, he gave one to F and approached Carla.

He had a dangerous look in his eyes, but then he handed her a beer and simply said: "Thanks".

She couldn't sleep, so she went outside to take a breath of fresh hair.

There was a full moon that lit the naked desert of a pale, bluish light and the breeze was chilling.

"Wanna escape?"

She jump for the surprised and turned to F, leaning on the side of the trailer, holding a cigarette between his fingers.

"You scared me..."

"Sorry"

F walked slowly in her direction, and her heart started pounding inside of her chest. There was fear in her, but just a little bit. She felt as she used to with Turk.

He got closer and closer, until she could feel the heat of his body on her skin, and could smell the tobacco in his breath.

"I didn't mean to"

"Don't worry" Carla whispered.

Then he kissed her and she forgot all the trouble she had gone through, there were only the two of them, and the passion of their kiss.

Carla pulled away first, and took F's hand, pulling him with her towards the ambulance parked behind the trailer.

The back doors were open, she got inside and he followed her, their hands still joined.

They undressed at the same time. Carla removed her bloody scrubs, revealing to her new partner a slim but fit body, firm fake breasts held tightly by a white semi-transparent bra, long brown legs, tight muscular thighs, her crotch covered by skimpy low rise panties the same fabric of the bra, some hair peeking out inviting.

F was more buff than he looked with his clothes on, he had a wide chest, his arms were strong and even though it was cold some sweat drops slithered over his muscular abdomen.

They jumped at each other, kissing with even more passion, caught in their animal lust.

F pulled away from Carla's lips and kissed her chin, then moved to her neck, her collarbone, her breast.

He sucked and tongued her nipple, while he slid his hand from her hip to her ass, and then to her crotch, rubbing her from over the fabric, that got immediately wet. She started moaning, one hand brushing his man's hair and the other gripping the hard muscles of his back, digging her nails into his flesh. He pulled down her panties and kept on rubbing, stimulating her clit. Her moans got louder and louder, until she almost screamed when he introduced a finger inside of her.

He dug deeper and deeper, adding another finger, and kept on sucking her nipple.

When Carla felt like she couldn't take anymore of the tease she pushed him down onto the stretcher, removed her bra and her soaked panties, then pulled F's boxer briefs, exposing his turgid black cock to the cold hair of the Sonora Desert.

His cock was beautiful. Turk's was great, thick, almost eight inches long, but this one was massive compared to his. It was easily nine inches long, and it wasn't even fully erect. She couldn't help herself, she grabbed it and started stroking it vigorously, spitting on it to reduce the attrition. Now F was moaning, his eyes were closed, a look of pure bliss painted on his face.

Carla felt that he was close to climaxing so she stopped.

She got on the stretcher, and inserted his member inside of her. She felt the cock completely filling her cavity, sending shivers of pleasure across all her body.

She had her hands on the firm chest of F, while his hands were gripping painfully tight her asscheeks.

She started moving, and almost came with that first motion. They picked up speed until she climaxed on top of him, juices flowing out of her and sliding down his hard cock.

She descended, her legs shaking, and brought her mouth to his cock. She had to suck just for a few seconds before he came. He squirted out an incredible amount of semen, most of which ended up on Carla's face, dirtying her hair. She kept on stroking during the ejaculation and even after, teasing the tip with her thump and holding tightly his balls.

They fell asleep together on the stretcher.


	2. Satisfaction

When Carla woke up she was alone. She laying on the stretcher and was covered by a light green sheet.

The red sun of the desert peeked through the slightly ajar back doors.

She sat up, covering her naked body with the thin fabric of the sheet, rubbing sleepiness out of her eyes.

 _Maybe they have left?_

The thought relieved her, but thinking back at the night she had spent with F, it also made her sad and disappointed.

 _I'm pathetic, so sad because a nameless thug that I fucked once left, I should be happy to be still alive._

 _The important thing now is to find a way to go back home._

She was thinking this and many other things when the iron door of the vehicle opened completely, and F appeared behind it.

"Hey Carla" He said it without looking her in the eyes "Get your clothes, the others want to talk to you".

F left and Carla retrieved her clothes, scattered around the cabin.

She put them on as quickly as she could and then went back inside the trailer.

F and T were sitting on the couch, while M was sitting on the armchair, half of his torso covered in a blood stained bandage.

"Look who's here, Franklin's new girlfriend!" T exclaimed.

"Since when are we using our fucking names?" Franklin shouted, clearly pissed.

"You fuck her but you won't tell her your name? What a gentleman" The wounded man said.

"Whatever"

M laughed and then looked at the woman.

"My name is Michael, and the hobo right there is Trevor, you already know Franklin intimately"

"Nice to meet you" Carla was too scared to say anything more.

 _If they are saying their names maybe it's because they intend to kill me._

"Relax" Michael said, as if he read her mind "We are not going to kill you, we just need you to help us with something"

"What is that?" Carla asked, some of her courage coming back to her.

"Nothing dangerous, don't worry. You just have to tell the cops that we tied you up and left you out here in the desert, that you don't know your name and that you didn't see us in the face"

"What about the ambulance?"

"We'll take care of that, don't worry"

Then Carla remembered something that she had completely forgotten because of all the recent events.

"What happened to Lloyd?"

"Who the fuck is Lloyd?" Trevor asked, almost yelling.

"The driver of the ambulance, is he dead?"

Franklin intervened:

"No, I just knocked him out, he should be fine"

Carla let out a sigh of relief and then leaned on the wall with her back.

"You did well yesterday, even under a lot of pressure" Michael said.

Carla looked at him without saying anything, surprised.

"You might be useful to us, make a little extra money" he continued, undaunted.

"Da fuck do ya mean? She's no criminal, she's a nurse" Franklin shouted.

"I know she's a fucking nurse, that's why we need her, without her I'd be dead"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Franklin replied.

"Maybe you don't want her to join us 'cause you got a crush on her?"

"Fuck you, motherfucker"

"Enough!" Michael yelled, silencing them both "Why don't we let her decide?"

They all turned to me, watching expectantly.

 _Shit, what should I do now? I can't become a criminal, I'm a nurse, I help people, I don't shoot them. Plus I don't even know them, maybe they are drug dealers, or work for the mafia._

 _I can't do that._

 _On the other hand, yesterday had been exciting to say the least. And last night with Franklin was incredible, the best I've ever had._

 _What have I got to loose?_

"What do you do exactly?"

Michael grinned.

"We are robbers, we do shops, armored cars and banks. But you wouldn't come on the heists, you'd just stay at a safe hideout and tend to our wounds, nothing dangerous"

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Franklin said, but Carla cut him off "Alright, it sounds interesting, When's the next job?"

She proceeded according to the plan and after just a few hours spent lying to the police she was back at home, where nobody was really waiting for her. Her kids hadn't been informed, Turk didn't give a shit and J.D. acted as if he had been worried, but he clearly wasn't. There were rumors going around in the hospital that he was having an affair, and his recent behavior was showing that they weren't just rumors.

But Carla couldn't care less, she didn't have to attend to J.D.'s sexual desires and he was often out of the house, which was always good. In the days following my "desert adventures" the hospital gave me two weeks of paid leave because of the "traumatic experience", and since it was middle of July she took some time to look after her two daughters.

After just two days of cartoons and diapers Carla couldn't take it anymore. After that much adrenaline and excitement she couldn't just go back to her usual pathetic existence, so she called the nanny and left the house as soon as she could.

Her encounter with Franklin had awoken in her a desire, a compulsion that she thought long dead after the countless insipid and meaningless encounters with J.D.

She wanted to have sex. Not with Franklin in particular. It had actually been great, but now that she felt this passion inside of her she didn't want to be locked down to just one partner, especially not with Franklin, that seemed a little too stupid for her taste.

So she put on her jogging outfit, black tight 'bun hugger' shorts, that wrapped her ass, baring some of her cheeks and a sports bra that barely contained her bosom. She didn't feel much like running, but she wanted some action and that seemed the quickest way to get some.

It had been long since she had done something like that. Before meeting Turk she had really enjoyed some casual sex every once in a while, but since then nothing had happened, except J.D., but he had been drooling after her ever since the boob job, so it had been a piece of cake.

Her house was located on Vinewood Hills, the richest residential area of the city, her neighbors were mostly movie stars and big producers. She jogged up and down the street for three or four times, until she spotted a young man that was quite obviously ogling her. He was rather good looking, his muscles sowing thanks to the sleeveless shirt, he had also been jogging, and was taking a break. He was covered in sweat, and the sunlight shining on him made him look even hotter. She approached him, swaying her ass as much as she could. By the he looked at her as she approached she knew she had him.

They exchanged a few words and immediately headed for a bush by the side of the road.

In the area there was a lot of green, especially between houses.

They fucked without even the foreplay, but the guy was so excited that he lasted just a few minutes, leaving Carla not only unsatisfied but with a sticky stain on her jogging shorts.

After the sex she just put her clothes back on and left, and when he asked her number she didn't even answer.

She tried her luck again, this time at the beach in Vespucci. She often went there, and passed by a gym filled with sweaty hot guys, but the thought of fucking one never crossed her mind, now the idea was incredibly appealing.

It was a big gym, taking all the first floor of a building constructed right at the beginning of the sand. The wall that looked towards the sea was completely made of glass, and Carla spent a few minutes admiring the big men exercising inside, lifting weights and running.

When she felt horny enough she entered, and, as she expected, everyone turned their heads towards her. She was the only woman inside, and the gym was filled with the smell of sweaty, and now horny, men, that acted as an aphrodisiac. After a few minutes men were flocking around her, and with just a couple of intriguing glances she made all of them follow her in the showers.

The shower room was the classic big shower room, white tiles on the floor and on the walls, shower heads lined on both sides. The unusual part was the orgy that was taking place in this particular gym.

Carla was on the floor on all fours, a big burly man was thrusting with growing excitement his hips, penetrating her with passion, while another one was kneeling in front of her as she sucked on his cock.

Other two men were standing on the sides, jerking off and waiting for their turn. There was another couple, in the corner of the shower, two of the hottest most athletic men Carla had ever seen in her life were making out under an open shower, jerking each others' cock.

One after the other they all came inside her, either in the mouth or in her pussy, everyone except the two guys in the corner, that ended up cumming in each others' palms. The men left the room, leaving her alone, heaving on the floor, covered in sweat, cum and a lot of pussy juice.

It definitely was an improvement since her last encounter, but she still wasn't satisfied completely.

Maybe it was time to call Franklin.


	3. Found Out

Franklin calmed down her uncontrollable desires, but just for a few weeks. She was completely satisfied sexually, with the sex Franklin and the numerous casual encounters with random people, but it wasn't enough, not anymore. She couldn't explain to herself what pushed to keep constantly looking for something new, something more exciting.

Meanwhile the situation at home was getting even more oppressing and tiresome. She was tired of looking after her husband, she was tired of looking after the girls and most of all she was tired of J.D.

But since he basically sustained her and paid for the house and everything she couldn't do much without endangering not only her lifestyle but also her kids' life, and she couldn't allow it.

The first job with the "gang" took her mind off of her problems.

Franklin came to her house on a Sunday morning, with a black SUV with obscured windows.

Before she got inside she checked the equipment in the back. There was all she needed for basic treatment and even something more. Most of the stuff was salvaged from the ambulance, and the rest was bought at the pharmacy. Franklin didn't have any problem in finding the painkillers through some of his connections.

Carla finished checking and got inside.

Franklin was wearing a skin-tight black crew-neck that underlined his muscles and black sweat pants. He had dark sunglasses and looked even more serious than usual.

"Whassup?" he said, without even looking at her, just straight forward at the empty road through the windshield.

"I'm good"

"Good"

That was the exact exchange of words they had before their encounters, but Carla suspected that what was going to happen wouldn't be as pleasurable.

She fastened her seat belt and they took off.

The hideout was a room in a motel in the outskirts of the city, on the highway that ran along the beach line. It was one of those cheap motels that basically consisted of a long building with all the doors on a line that looked on the parking lot.

Her instructions were simple, she had to wait in the room for them to come back, preparing the materials in case one of them caught a bullet.

The wooden door closed behind her back.

It took her half an hour to prepare everything, then she laid on one of the two single beds and turned on the old tv hanging from the wall.

There were just a handful of channels, and since it was eight in the morning she didn't find anything interesting to watch, until she stumbled onto a poorly received porn channel. Someone had decrypted the television to receive said channel. The blurry image of a woman licking another woman took her by surprise.

Since her sexual awakening (as she liked to call it) she had never indulged in pornography. She had, every once in a while, watched some while her marriage with Turk wasn't such a disaster, either with him, trying to reignite the spar, or by herself in the more recent times, wanting to release but still not willing to cheat on her husband. Even in those occasion she hadn't particularly enjoyed the experience and never bothered going back.

But now it was as compelling as ever. And the fact that it was lesbian porn strangely added to it.

She had fantasized of being with another woman before, especially er ex best friend Elliot, but they hadn't been anything more than a fantasy and never even thought of making them real.

Now there was nothing she wanted more.

She felt her body getting hotter and hotter. She slid her hand down her skinny jeans and inside her already moist panties. She rubbed her pussy, running her fingers up and down her parting lips.

She started going faster and faster, and orgasmed without even having to penetrate.

The guys arrived a couple of hours later, on a different SUV than the one Franklin had left.

None of them had been injured and all left in about an hour, after dividing the money.

Since Carla hadn't taken actual part her cut had been smaller.

But twenty thousand dollars was the most she had ever done for watching porn and masturbating, so she didn't mind. Not at all.

And aside from the money, enough to keep her family afloat for a while, the experience left her with something else, a new craving. For women.

After everyone except Franklin had left they got together. It felt good and all, but her mind kept going back to that porn, and to what it had awaken inside of her. She still managed to come.

During the last week there had a big change. She had learned not to completely depend on her partner during the intercourse. For her whole life during the sex she always left everything to the man, and put him in charge of her satisfaction, but now, as she went through countless partners, some of whom weren't enough for her, she had learned to take the lead, but not only physically, she put herself in charge of her own satisfaction, that before came after her man's.

In the next months she took part in some other jobs, mostly shops and trucks, and luckily all of them went smoothly. Sometime one of the guys would come back with a broken rib, a scratch, but bad injuries hardly ever happened. Once Trevor got shot in the thigh, but the bullet had passed through all the way and didn't hit the bone, so Carla didn't have any trouble, and made enough money to have the financial security to maintain her family on her own for a while, thanks to Lester the leader of the gang that helped her recycle the money, giving her a fake job at a car wash, after she resigned from the hospital.

So one day she brought the matter to J.D. over dinner.

"How are you gonna keep the house? You have no job!" He sounded angry, but also like he was expecting it.

"I got a job, I manage a car wash, I can maintain my family!"

"Yeah, right. With that nigger of yours?"

"How do you know about Franklin?" She was more shocked than angry, she had kept their relationship as secretive as possible, how could he possibly know?

"I saw you" He had a cold look of rage in his eyes "I saw you fucking him. After all I've done for you? After all I've given up for you? You are a whore!"

Carla couldn't believe it. How dared he call her out on cheating when everyone in the hospital knew he fucked Denise. She was going to respond, but he cut her off immediately.

"But I saw something else too" He grinned, viciously.

The blood froze in her veins, all the anger dissipating, replaced by chilling fear.

Looking at her face he grinned even more.

"You were at a motel, with that nigger. But you two love birds weren't alone, there were two older guys, and a big pile of money. And don't tell me you made that at a car wash"

Carla gaped, tried to reply but couldn't utter a single word.


	4. Killings

"We gotta kill the fool! Shit!"

"We can't just take him out, he's a famous doctor, we'll have cops all over us"

"Maybe if he just disappeared...?"

They all turned to Carla.

"What do you mean?"

"We kill him and this girl he's been sleeping with, we hide the bodies" Carla shivered. She had been thinking about it for weeks, but it was the first time she said it out loud, and felt like a monster.

"Yeah... this way they'll just think they ran away together, no heat"

"Damn you cold!"

Carla ignored Franklin. "Can you do it?"

Michael looked at her, surprised. "Why should we do it? It's your fucking problem"

"He saw all of us with the money, he's your fucking problem too"

"Alright, but you'll help us"

Carla, along with Franklin, Michael and Trevor were sitting still in the black SUV with the engine turned off, right outside Denise's house.

After a couple of hours of patient waiting Denise's car pulled up, followed after just a few minutes by J.D.'s. The group waited a few more minutes, then they went into action.

Denise lived in a two stories house, with a small garden and, most importantly, two entrances.

Michael went to the back door, wielding a metal pole, a pistol in the belt.

The other three followed Carla on the porch, and when she rang the bell they hid on the two sides of the door.

"Coming" a female voice coming from the house, Denise.

The door opened, and Denise, wearing a pink robe and a startled expression.

"Carla.. What are you...?"

Franklin appeared from Carla's side and hit her in the stomach with a crowbar.

She folded on herself, and when Franklin hit her again she collapsed, staining the wooden floor with thick blood.

"Denise? Who is it?"

J.D. appeared from a door on the right, and his face went from confusion to realization in a matter of moments.

"Hey, wait! I won't tell anyone, I swear...I..."

He said, walking backwards, towards the door at the end of the corridor, not knowing that Michael was waiting for him.

He suddenly turned and opened the door, a second later he was on the floor, holding his broken nose.

They quickly brought the two on the SUV, tied them up and shoved them in the trunk, then went back inside and cleaned the blood from the floor. After that Carla went to the bedroom and took some of Denise's clothes, put them in a bag and put it in the trunk, where another bag, with some of J.D.'s stuff.

They drove all the way to the desert, not far away from the trailer where they had brought Carla that faithful day months before.

They took the two lovers from the trunk, throwing them to the ground, waking them up.

After a bit of confusion they started stirring and moaning, trying to free themselves.

Franklin hit them again with a crowbar, and then again and again, until he was sure they wouldn't move anymore, then he took four shovels out of the trunk and they dug a hole as deep as they could, then they dumped in the two bodies in and poured two tin cans of gasoline that they took from the trunks all over the bodies.

They burned up pretty quickly, and when the two bodies were charred and unrecognizable they put back all the dirt and sand, then left as dawn broke out.

For the following days Carla's mind kept going back to that night, when in the desert she witnessed the cold blooded murder of her once lover, one of the closest persons of her life.

But what bothered her the most was that she didn't feel any regret. She actually felt great, and not only just after, but right at the moment, when the iron crowbar hit J.D. in the head and blood sprayed all over her, she didn't feel bad. She didn't feel bad about Denise either, and she was an innocent. In that moment she felt ecstatic, and actually felt the impulse to take the crowbar from Franklin's hands and finish the work herself.

The fact that she didn't do it tormented her, it was even worse than when she couldn't be satisfied after the first night with Franklin. She felt empty, like a big chink of her was missing, and that the only way to get that part of her back was to kill, as the solution to her previous solution was sex.

After two weeks since the homicide (in the meanwhile some cops showed up, but didn't suspect her at all) the desire became so uncontrollable that she took the biggest, sharpest knife from the kitchen and left the house.

She needed to find a way to convince someone to follow her in a secluded area, and the easiest way she could think of was her sex appeal.

For a pure coincidence she walked right into the same guy that months before she had taken behind a bush.

He immediately recognized her, and for Carla it was child's play to convince him to follow her behind that same bush.

She pushed him on the ground, and he started removing his trousers. Carla eased herself on top of him, keeping her bag close to her, and when she couldn't take it anymore she took the knife out of her bag and brought it over her head, before plunging it down, in the man's chest.

He didn't have time to react. His eyes widened in terror and opened the mouth, but the only thing that came out was a big gulp of blood.

Blood squirted all over her face, covering her clothes, entering in her mouth.

As she sensed the man's muscles tense for a moment and then relax under her she felt something that could only be described as orgasmic. But it was so much more intense than an orgasm, it was deeper inside her, it struck her in her very soul.

What she hadn't considered was that she couldn't go out in the street with her clothes covered in blood, and she couldn't leave them there either.

For a few terrifying minutes she was sure she was going to be caught and sent to jail, then she called Franklin.

"Franklin... help" she tried her best to sound scared, and Franklin apparently believed it, because his answer was: "Carla? What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes... please come... I'm so scared"

Franklin arrived almost immediately and picked her up, she didn't have to say anything, Franklin saw a dead naked man and a crying woman and thought what anyone would have thought. He brought her to his house and spent the night together.


	5. Kortney

July 19th

Today something bad happened.

I told you about Marie before, right? Anyway, she is my boss's daughter, and today she came to the shop and asked for a massage. I was the only free girl at the moment.

I showed her the way to my room and told her to get undressed, ready for the massage.

I was already halfway out the door when she grabbed my arm.

She asked me if I could help her get undressed. I wouldn't have normally done it, but since she was my employer's daughter I closed the door behind my back.

From the grin she gave me I should have known to get out of that room immediately, but I ignored her sly smile and helped her get out of her skinny jeans and removed her pink tank top.

She wasn't wearing a bra and her young perky boobs bounced around when I freed them.

She took her panties off by herself, then laid on her stomach on top of the bed and closed her eyes.

Everything went normally, at first. I worked on her shoulders, her back and her arms and she kept quiet, her eyes shut, a relaxed expression painted over her nineteen year old face.

I moved down to her wide hips and felt something, like a movement, a muscle contraction. Her eyes were still closed so I didn't think much of it.

When I got to her thighs she let out a little moan. I stopped, really confused, and after a few seconds she asked me why I had stopped.

I went back to work, but had to stop again after a few moments.

I had gotten around massaging her inner thighs and, in a sudden movement, she spread her legs, baring her pussy to me.

"Go on, sweetie" She said, even if I'm at least ten years older than her "Get in there"

My first reaction was to scream at her and storm out, I opened my mouth to tell her to fuck off but all I could do was stutter something incomprehensible, and stare at the thing between the girl's legs.

It's not like I had never seen one before, but I was never attracted to one. They always kind of grossed me out, I don't like watching at my own. I had never questioned my sexuality, until that very moment.

I felt attracted to it, compelled to touch it, taste it. It looked so delicate, glistening of translucent juice.

I couldn't help myself but do as she had told me, I got in there. And it was incredible. I felt sensation that I had never dreamed of, pleasures I can't even imagine feeling with Tommy.

Right, Tommy. What am I going to tell him?

I can't keep it a secret, I don't think I'm capable of that.

He's going to be pissed.

July 21st

I was right, he got pissed.

So pissed I'm writing this from my hospital bed, where I've been laying for the better par of two days, most of the time unconscious. A nurse came by a few hours ago. She told me I had five broken ribs and a really bad concussion, along with dozens of bruises and scratches.

She also told me that my boyfriend was apprehended by the police.

Of course I know that that won't do any good. He's the son of a big shot. I told you about that. I just hope he won't show up here at least.

Actually nobody showed up, it's like I've been forgotten. It's just you and me now.

July 22nd

Somebody showed up.

I didn't expect to be so happy to see Marie, but I was.

She looked at me worried and then gave me a kiss on the lips.

We had kissed before, that fatal day, but this kiss was different.

It wasn't passionate, animal, it was sweet, gentle, caring. Like the ones Tommy used to give me before he started drinking. But Tommy tasted like tobacco, while Marie's lips were minty fresh.

We talked for a long time. She is quite bright for a girl that young.

She offered me to go stay with her, at least for the moment.

I agreed immediately.

July 27rd

I moved in with Marie. She's been really nice, taking care of me.

But two days ago, as I got ready to leave the hospital, Tommy came by.

He looked really sorry, but I was firm in my decision of leaving, so I told him to go.

His expression turned from sorrowful to one of rage in less than a second. He shouted at me, called me a "dyke whore". If there hadn't been so many people of the hospital staff around I was sure he would have beaten me again.

July 31st

Tommy somehow found where I live. He follows me around in the street. I'm scared.

August 4th

Tommy told me that he's going to kill me.

August 7th

Marie told me that she'd speak to a friend of hers, that she might help us out.

August 9th

Marie's friend came by. She's called Carla. She used to be a nurse, but now she is, at least this is what Marie told me, some kind of criminal. She is at least forty years old, bur her body looks way younger, thanks to a lot of fitness and plastic surgery. She was dressed really slutty, and I didn't like the way she hugged Marie. She asked me a few questions about Tommy and then promised she was "going to do something about it"

August 11th

The papers say that Tommy was killed last night. Somebody stabbed him in a dark alley and took his money.

I'm both relieved and scared. I didn't want Tommy to die after all. I'm sure he wouldn't have killed me.

I think.

August 14th

Carla came by today. She wasn't alone. She brought a big black guy with her, Franklin.

She told us that we owed her, and that soon she'd ask us for a favor. Nothing big, she promised, but I really doubt her.

I'm scared again.


	6. Porn

Even though Carla was the manager of the service station she used to clean the money, she didn't really have to work. But she still had to come up there, every once in a while, to avoid any suspicions.

The service station was in the Pillbox Hill area, one of the most trafficked areas of Los Santos, so it had a lot clients, and a lot of clients meant a lot of employees.

There were two guys at the pumps at all times, a mechanic and a cashier inside the shop.

The service station was located in front of an old three stories building, and both the repair shop and the grocery shop were located in the ground floor.

Carla's office was located on the ground floor, behind the grocery shop.

Since the whole building was empty they (meaning Carla and her gang) didn't economize on her office's space. It was maybe 150 squared feet, there was a big desk with a computer that faced the entrance door, next to the door a big leather couch. Since she had a lot of free time and had to give the appearance of working, she had got some fitness equipment, a treadmill, an indoor cycle and some weights.

On the left wall of the office there was a glass door that lead to her private bathroom, complete with bathtub and shower. Most of the rest of the ground floor was empty, but it used to be a condo, so it had an entrance lobby and an elevator, accessible through another door in Carla's office.

The actual managing of the station, along with many other things, was done on the second floor, where Lester had moved to.

He had filled rooms with electronics and computers, books and other random stuff. Up there it felt like the house of one of those crazy hoarders on the television.

He rarely came down from his floor, just to inform Carla of an upcoming job or simply about the service station.

Carla spent most of her time in her office, training, reading and watching porn on the computer.

Having her own office for the first time had been great for the first few days, but it got really boring really quickly, so she started chatting with the girl at the cash registry.

The girl, Lexi, had just turned eighteen, and looked like the classic girl-next-door. She had a petite physique, innocent brown eyes and blonde dyed hair.

She came from a really poor family that she basically maintained on her own. Even with all the family problems she still managed to be always cheering and sunny. She was also really intelligent and if, of this Carla was sure, she hadn't had money problems she could have been someone.

She was bright but really naive, and dreamed of becoming a movie star.

Talking to her Carla remembered of an idea she had months before, during that first job with the gang, while watching that lesbian porno in the motel room.

Lexi was perfect for what she had in mind.

"For Christ's sake, Carla! We are robbers, criminals. We kill people for a living, not film them while they fuck!"

"Calm down, Michael, this isn't such a bad idea, after all. We could branch out. I hear there's a lot of money in the industry right now"

"And it could be a way to launder some money"

"Yeah... I didn't think about that"

"So, What do you say?"

"Do what you want, but don't get me involved, Amanda would kill me"

"Or maybe she'd like to star in a few movies"

"Shut the fuck up, Trevor"

"Franklin? Are you in?"

"Sure, it sounds fun"

"Alright. Lester can you take charge of the legal matters? Do we need like a permit or something?"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it"

And like that it had started.

Carla bought the equipment needed, cameras, lights, microphones, and set up a studio on the third floor.

They chose as a studio the biggest room on the floor. It used to be an entire apartment, but all the walls had been knocked down, and now it was a five hundred feet room with a whole lot of windows.

Carla put parquet on the floor, painted white the walls and put blinds on the windows, then, with the help of Franklin and Lester, she set up the lights and the cameras.

Now they needed actors. Trevor jokingly proposed that Carla would do it, but she preferred not.

She really wanted to try, but didn't feel ready for that kind of stuff, maybe in the future.

Franklin accepted the role happily, but the female part was harder to fill.

Lexi had been the first choice since the beginning, but Carla knew that to convince her it would have taken a lot, and not just in terms of money.

But she was just a young innocent girl, and couldn't resist Franklin, the big, strong, handsome man that not only offered her a lot of money, enough that she could have used to buy food for the whole family for three months, but loved her, too, better than any man had before, and there had been a lot, taking advantage of her innocence.

When she finally agreed they started shooting. They shot five scenes in five days, and paid her a thousand buck for each.

The first scene was a so called gonzo, just plain fucking, no story, little to no editing, as were all the others.

Of course they couldn't just make five identical scenes, so after the first, in which Franklin banged Lexi, they shot two scenes with Lexi alone, one where she pleased herself with her fingers (hot but a little awkward) and one where she used toys (taken from Carla's personal collection).

It took some convincing, but in the end Lexi agreed to do an anal scene. Franklin's cock was too big for that, so Trevor took his part. His dick was quite unimpressive compared to his black friend's, but he was skilled in the anal department and did a good job, although he insisted that his face couldn't be shown on camera. In the final scene both Franklin and Trevor took Lexi at the same time.

In the end Carla was satisfied with the product. Sure, the lighting was a bit off, the camera movements not smooth enough, and Lexi was nervous and wearing way too much make up. They had hoped to make her look more mature, but she just looked like a child trying to look like a woman.

Lester set up a website, called (Lexi Belle being her name of art), where he put up the videos.

He made it so the best one, the one with just Franklin and Lexi, was free and could attract visitors, while the others were on sale, two dollars each or five dollars for all four.

The sale weren't a lot, not nearly enough to cover the expenses, but Lester managed to launder a lot of money, making it seem as though hundreds of people were buying the video.

The next step was web camming.

To promote the newly born site Lexi started doing live web cam shows on a site called Chaturbate.

She would do three shows a week, on Monday and Wednesday she stripped and touched herself, maybe implementing some toys, while on Saturday Franklin came in and fucked in front of hundreds of spectators. The sales of her videos grew exponentially as her popularity as a cam girl erupted.

At first she didn't like exposing her body like that, live in front of an audience, but after a while not only she got used to it, but started to really enjoy the attention, chatting with the fans and seconding their requests, dressing up or using particular gadgets.

More videos were shot. They were basically the same as the ones shot before, with just slight changes.

In some she was completely covered in baby oil, in some others she had full intercourse with a butt-plug inserted, in others she wore kinky costumes.

Carla's mind was completely focused on this project, constantly thinking about her next move. They were shooting a scene were Lexi was wearing a pink micro bikini. It was really sexy, because the bottom was so small and low rise that some hair peeked out of the fabric. She was covered in baby oil and seeing her pussy hair so wet made her incredibly excited.

But she had learned to control that kind of sensations on set, and forced herself to think of something else, and her mind went back to the two girls she had helped a while ago, Kortney and Marie.

Maybe it was time to give them a call.


	7. Expanding the Business

After just a few months since that first set of videos, Carla had managed to build a small empire.

Kortney and Marie had joined Lexi, along with some other easily impressionable young girls, each one with her own site.

Lester had built a network called , around which every girl's website rotated. included free videos from any of the girls' sites, and sold monthly subscription to all those sites, and for the subscription member it also provided with a platform that showed the content from all the sites on just to make it simpler.

The technical crew grew too, and some male performers had to be hired, not a hard thing to do in the porn capital of the world.

But as more and more money started to roll in and word of their business got out on the street, they caught the interest of some street thugs that, not knowing that behind the operation there were Trevor, Michael and Franklin that, much to Carla's surprise, held a lot of "street credibility" wanted to ask for protection money or force themselves into the business.

Franklin and Trevor had been more than enough to keep off the lone wolves or the small gangs, by just simply showing up, but when bigger gangs started to get interested Carla had to hire other people as security for the building.

The first to join was a friend of Franklin's from his old neighborhood, Lamar Davis. Lamar was tall and skinny, and didn't look exactly tough, but he was good with a gun, and Carla put him outside the building to patrol the streets. He was reluctant to take up the job, but a few encounters with the performers changed his mind.

Carla didn't want to have to many men around the set, fearing that some of them could get too "confident" with the girls, so she hired some female muscle.

She found what she needed in the underground fighting circle, that Trevor introduced her to.

The fights were held on Saturday night at the docks. It was mostly centered around the male fighting, especially the bets, so there wasn't much money in it for the women, so it didn't take much to Carla to convince three of them to follow her.

Not only she promised them a paycheck that was twice what they made fighting, but also the opportunity to train for free in the gym that she was setting up on the third floor.

The first fighter to join Carla was Paige, an ex wrestler.

She used to be one of the most important female fighters in the woman's division of the WWE, until she had gone a little over the top during a fight, almost killing her opponent. She had been fired and her name canceled from the books. She resorted to illegal matches to make some money, but accepted Carla's offer in a matter of seconds.

She was about twenty five years old, tall with dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin and incredibly fit body. She was a beauty, but most importantly she was tough as a door nail, and proved it just a few days after she had been hired.

The shootings for the day were over, and the girls (two new ones, Gianna and Dakota) had just finished cleaning up, and were heading out of the building, when they were approached by a group of five men, who were apparently waiting for them near the service station. The two girls were on the sidewalk on the left side of the building, when the five men circled them, commenting on them and getting a bit too handsy.

"Hey girl" one of them started "Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time, I promise"

Lamar had left half an hour before, and there was nobody around to see, except Paige, who was training in the gym on the third floor, and peeked out of the window by chance, seeing what was going on.

Paige usually wore her old wrestling uniform when training in the gym, a purple leather bra and purple leather shorts. She had been training for a while, so when she came out of the building in that attire, covered in sweat, her dark hair stuck to her forehead, she was quite a sight.

The men all turned to her.

"Hey sweetheart" the man that seemed to be the leader "Come here, join us. The more the better, right?" He turned to his comrades and they all started laughing.

"Alright" Paige said "Sound like fun" she had a wicked grin on her face, that the five men wildly misunderstood.

It was the first time that a woman had responded to their cat calling, and they were surprised and euphoric when Paige approached them, walking slowly towards them, swaying her butt provokingly.

And they were even more surprised when she, with a quick and fluid movement, kicked one of them in the stomach, sending him to the ground a few feet back.

Before they could respond she punched another one of them right in the face, sending him staggering back, holding a bloody nose.

They first guy to counterattack, a fat, bald middle-aged man with a trucker hat, swiped his arm from right to left, trying to punch the ex-wrestler. But he was too slow. Paige ducked, dodging the blow, and hit the man in the chin with a powerful uppercut, that knocked him out, some of his teeth flying out of his mouth.

The other two men were immediately on her, they tackled her to the ground, and got a few punches in, before she could free herself, rolling to one side, kicking one of them in the back of his knee, sending him on top of the other one. The first guy she had hit came back in the fray, and brought his foot up to stomp on Paige, who was still on her back on the ground.

She stopped the man's foot with her hands, and twisted, breaking his ankle, then in the blink of an eye she was back on her feet.

One of the three men still standing pulled a knife and approached her, waving the blade around in front of him, forcing Paige to back up towards the wall of the building.

The armed man thought she had her, since her back was touching the wall, so he attacked carelessly. Paige dodged at the last second, and the blade hit the brick wall. Paige hit the man's wrist, bringing her fist down and breaking the bone of the assailant, who dropped the weapon and drew back, holding his broken wrist. The remaining two man, discouraged, tried to attack together, but couldn't even raze Paige, who down them both, punching one straight into the face and throwing the other face first into the wall.

Another girl hired by Carla was called Rosa Mendes. Carla wasn't really sure about her, since she looked more like a model than a fighter, but she had to backtrack when she saw her fight against Alicia Fox the third girl she decided to hire after the incredible match they had inside of the iron cage. Alicia came out winning, but just by little, since they were both in bad conditions.

The three girls spent a lot of their time training in the gym on the third floor, often fighting each other.

The girls felt more safe with them around and the atmosphere got lighter around the set.

A real bond of friendship formed, between the performers and the fighters, and every once in a while the girls would gather around the ring in the gym to cheer them on as they fought, and the fighters were often around the set during the shootings.

The business grew so much in such brief time that one set wasn't enough anymore, especially since it took a lot of time to change settings between shoots, so they put together another three sets, taking up most of the remaining space on the third floor. Now there were a fully furnished bedroom, an office and a classroom. This variety of sets gave them the opportunity to create porn scenes with some actual plot, instead of the simple gonzo scenes (just fucking) that they usually did.

But they didn't just shoot inside of the set, but everywhere they could, for example inside the grocery shop, inside the repair shop, in the gym, in the bathroom and even in the building lobby.

On the third floor, next to the gym, Carla had put a full functioning spa, that could be used by both the performers and the staff. There was a small sauna and a massage room, where Kortney gave massages to whoever needed it, that often was used as the set of a scene. An apartment on the third floor was turned into a big bathroom, with a room with some showers like the ones inside of a gym or a swimming pool. Carla had designed it after the shower room where she had that gang bang months and months before, Useless to say that that too was often used as a set.

Thanks to the different sets and actors they had, new scenes were released every single day, producing a lot of money.

A small apartment, the only one still free on the third floor, was divided into small sets, used by the girls that did web cam live shows, and they were made to give the impression that the models were actually in a real house and not on a set.

The girls often did shows together, in couples or in groups.

Everything was going perfectly until the business gained the interest of a notorious gang, a real one this time, not only the usual small group of thugs, but a well known latino gang that trafficked drugs and solicited prostitution in the neighborhood.

They visited the building and asked the cashier at the shop for protection money. It was a free day, so nobody was around, and they destroyed the shop with baseball bats without anyone disturbing them. They promised that they'd come back soon enough, and that they'd burn down the building to the ground if they didn't receive the asked sum of money.

Carla didn't want to pay them, so she called up a meeting to decide what to do.

In the end they decided that they'd go to war with them. The next time one of them showed up they'd be ready for him. Ready to kill him.


	8. Attack!

The men from the latino gang came by a second time a week after their first visit.

There were five of them, all armed with handguns and baseball bats. They came to the service station at night, thinking that they'd find it almost empty, except for the cashier at the grocery shop, that was open day and night. What they didn't know was that someone was waiting for them.

They entered the shop that appeared empty from the outside, but the moment all of them set foot inside, Franklin, Trevor and Michael popped up from behind the shelves, all wielding pump action shotguns, and behind the gang members appeared Lamar with Rosa, Paige and Alicia, all of them with a pistol.

Carla was the last one to arrive. She didn't have any weapons, she just walked up to the intruders and said: "Put down the bats and throw your guns to the ground, or this'll get even uglier"

After a few seconds of hesitation they all complied, under the threat of seven firearms.

When all their weapons were on the ground Carla took them and put them behind the counter, then pulled out some rope, that she threw to Rosa and Paige, that, after holstering their guns, used it to tie hands and feet to the gangbangers.

Then they knocked all of them out, one after the other, by hitting them in the head with the shotgun stock. Then Franklin and Lamar went inside the repair shop, passing through a door in the back of the grocery shop. After a minute they came out of the repair shop from the main entrance driving two big black SUVs. Together they put the five unconscious men in the trunks.

They drove the two vehicles out to the desert, and took the men out of the trucks.

They dug two deep holes and tossed them in, then covered them with dirt as they uselessly convulsed, trying to free themselves.

They went through all that trouble when they could have just left them riddled with bullets on a sidewalk far away from the base because they knew that their organization couldn't withstand an all out war with the Marabunta Grande Gang, and they needed to weaken them as much as they could before the actual fight broke out.

The rest of the gang surely knew of the five men that were sent to ask for the protection money, but to know about what had really happened to them could have taken some time, and they needed all the time they could get.

Their next move had to be quick, preventing the retaliation of the Marabuntas.

Lester had investigated them thoroughly and gathered as much information as he could, with the help of Franklin's and Lamar's acquaintances in the streets.

He had found out that the gang had at least fifty members, and dealt in heroin and prostitution in all the city.

Their usual meeting point was a club in the Rancho area, owned by one of their top members.

It was frequented mostly by the gang members, but also by a big chunk of the hispanic community in Los Santos, so an attack on the club could have endangered the lives of hundreds of innocents, so it was immediately out of question to blow it up on a Saturday night (which was Trevor's original plan), but Lester had found out that the club was closed off to the public on Wednesdays, and, according to a friend of Lamar's, only members of the Marabunta Grande were allowed in, along with close friends. They partied hard, with all kinds of drugs and prostitutes, that arrived at the club all together after midnight. They set up a red carpet at the entrance, where all the gang members flaunted their wealth and their women to each other.

But Lester had observed carefully the club from the outside, and found out that a lot of the gang members arrived at the club hours before the partying started, probably to discuss business, and it was decided that the best moment to attack was at that moment, around eight p.m.

Trevor used his Mexican contacts to get the guns necessary for the plan, which was the expensive part of the plan.

He got three RPG-7 rocket launchers with six rockets, six AR-15 assault rifles with a few boxes of ammo and four different magazines for each gun and ten Colt M1911 handguns with three spare magazines each.

On Wednesday they loaded all the weapons on the two black SUVs that they used to drive to the desert two days before and then Franklin, Michael, Paige and Carla got in one and Rose, Trevor, Alicia and Lamar got in the other one, and drove to the club.

The first vehicle parked in front of the building, while the second parked in the back street.

The club was located in a two stories building between two taller residential buildings. The entrance on the front was a big glass door, guarded by two armed thugs, the backdoor, while unguarded, was made of metal, so the easiest objectives were the glass windows.

When they got in position they turned off the SUVs engines. Carla and Paige got down of the vehicle in the front, coming down from the left side, that was hidden from the entrance of the club. Inside of the car Frankin and Michael took out the rocket launchers and loaded them.

The same thing happened in the second vehicle, where everyone but Trevor got out of the car, while he readied the RPG.

Michael called Trevor with his cellphone and when everyone was ready he ordered to fire.

Franklin's reaction had been the quickest, and his rocket hit the entrance door. The two guards on the front blew up along with the door and part of the lobby, limbs flying in all directions. Michael aimed the rocket launcher to the second floor of the building, and the explosion tore a hole in the facade, making debris fall on the sidewalk.

A third explosion on the back tore another hole in the building, this, too at the second floor level.

The three men reloaded the rocket launchers and shot once again. Franklin's second rocket entered through the destroyed main entrance and blew up on the wall of the lobby that was farthest from the entrance, doing serious damage to the integrity of the structure.

Michael's second rocket entered in the hole he had just opened, and hit the roof from the inside. The explosion shot pieces of stone and debris through the air.

Trevor blew up the back entrance and then left the weapon on the floor of the car and, at the same time that Michael and Franklin did, he got out of the truck.

Carla opened the trunk and passed to everyone a rifle and an AR-15 and a pistol, while on the other side Trevor, Lamar and Alicia got a gun, while Rose just got two pistols.

They all got behind the SUVs, using them as covers, and pointed the guns at the entrances.

When people started to come out of the club they started shooting, mowing down everyone that tried to get out of the destroyed building.

The corpses started piling up on both sides, and about ten to fifteen gang members had already died before someone started to return fire.

A group of four men came out of the back, machine guns blazing, sending a hail of bullets in the attackers' direction. Most of the shots hit the side of the car, and some flew over the heads of Trevor's group, that was forced to duck.

When the gangbangers stopped shooting Alicia came out of the cover and started shooting with both pistols at the same time, managing to down one of the opponents by hitting him in the chest with two lucky shots. When the gang members saw the African American beauty kill one of their comrades they shot at her. She ducked, but not quickly enough, as a bullet hit her in the left shoulder. She screamed out of pain and dropped both her weapons.

"Fucking assholes!" Lamar shouted, getting out of the cover, shooting off the assault rifle.

Unluckily they were waiting for him, and his body was riddled with bullets. He fell, dead before even touching the ground.

The remaining three attacked all at the same time. The superiority of their weaponry and the fact that they were behind cover while the opponents were completely exposed gave them a big advantage.

The gang members all fell dead to the ground, managing only to graze Trevor on the side.

When they heard sirens approaching Alicia, Rose and Trevor dropped their guns to the ground (not worried about finger prints since they all wore gloves) and ran around the building, joining with the rest of the group, that was finishing discharging magazine after magazine in the building's general direction. People had stopped coming out, but they were still shooting up the lobby and the second floor through the hole.

They all threw the gun to the ground and got in the car, and drove off in the opposite direction to the one that the cops were coming from.

They reached the multi-storey car park in five minutes, drove to the top, got out of the SUV and got into the two safe cars they had left there.

They took two different roads to get back to the base but got there at the same time.

There Carla took a look at the wounded with the supplies that she used for the heists that she kept in her office.

Both of them weren't badly injured, and she took care of it in a couple of hours.


	9. Expansion

After just a few months since that first set of videos, Carla had managed to build a small empire.

Kortney and Marie had joined Lexi, along with some other easily impressionable young girls, each one with her own site.

Lester had built a network called , around which every girl's website rotated. included free videos from any of the girls' sites, and sold monthly subscription to all those sites, and for the subscription member it also provided with a platform that showed the content from all the sites on just to make it simpler.

The technical crew grew too, and some male performers had to be hired, not a hard thing to do in the porn capital of the world.

But as more and more money started to roll in and word of their business got out on the street, they caught the interest of some street thugs that, not knowing that behind the operation there were Trevor, Michael and Franklin that, much to Carla's surprise, held a lot of "street credibility" wanted to ask for protection money or force themselves into the business.

Franklin and Trevor had been more than enough to keep off the lone wolves or the small gangs, by just simply showing up, but when bigger gangs started to get interested Carla had to hire other people as security for the building.

The first to join was a friend of Franklin's from his old neighborhood, Lamar Davis. Lamar was tall and skinny, and didn't look exactly tough, but he was good with a gun, and Carla put him outside the building to patrol the streets. He was reluctant to take up the job, but a few encounters with the performers changed his mind.

Carla didn't want to have to many men around the set, fearing that some of them could get too "confident" with the girls, so she hired some female muscle.

She found what she needed in the underground fighting circle, that Trevor introduced her to.

The fights were held on Saturday night at the docks. It was mostly centered around the male fighting, especially the bets, so there wasn't much money in it for the women, so it didn't take much to Carla to convince three of them to follow her.

Not only she promised them a paycheck that was twice what they made fighting, but also the opportunity to train for free in the gym that she was setting up on the third floor.

The first fighter to join Carla was Paige, an ex wrestler.

She used to be one of the most important female fighters in the woman's division of the WWE, until she had gone a little over the top during a fight, almost killing her opponent. She had been fired and her name canceled from the books. She resorted to illegal matches to make some money, but accepted Carla's offer in a matter of seconds.

She was about twenty five years old, tall with dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin and incredibly fit body. She was a beauty, but most importantly she was tough as a door nail, and proved it just a few days after she had been hired.

The shootings for the day were over, and the girls (two new ones, Gianna and Dakota) had just finished cleaning up, and were heading out of the building, when they were approached by a group of five men, who were apparently waiting for them near the service station. The two girls were on the sidewalk on the left side of the building, when the five men circled them, commenting on them and getting a bit too handsy.

"Hey girl" one of them started "Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time, I promise"

Lamar had left half an hour before, and there was nobody around to see, except Paige, who was training in the gym on the third floor, and peeked out of the window by chance, seeing what was going on.

Paige usually wore her old wrestling uniform when training in the gym, a purple leather bra and purple leather shorts. She had been training for a while, so when she came out of the building in that attire, covered in sweat, her dark hair stuck to her forehead, she was quite a sight.

The men all turned to her.

"Hey sweetheart" the man that seemed to be the leader "Come here, join us. The more the better, right?" He turned to his comrades and they all started laughing.

"Alright" Paige said "Sound like fun" she had a wicked grin on her face, that the five men wildly misunderstood.

It was the first time that a woman had responded to their cat calling, and they were surprised and euphoric when Paige approached them, walking slowly towards them, swaying her butt provokingly.

And they were even more surprised when she, with a quick and fluid movement, kicked one of them in the stomach, sending him to the ground a few feet back.

Before they could respond she punched another one of them right in the face, sending him staggering back, holding a bloody nose.

They first guy to counterattack, a fat, bald middle-aged man with a trucker hat, swiped his arm from right to left, trying to punch the ex-wrestler. But he was too slow. Paige ducked, dodging the blow, and hit the man in the chin with a powerful uppercut, that knocked him out, some of his teeth flying out of his mouth.

The other two men were immediately on her, they tackled her to the ground, and got a few punches in, before she could free herself, rolling to one side, kicking one of them in the back of his knee, sending him on top of the other one. The first guy she had hit came back in the fray, and brought his foot up to stomp on Paige, who was still on her back on the ground.

She stopped the man's foot with her hands, and twisted, breaking his ankle, then in the blink of an eye she was back on her feet.

One of the three men still standing pulled a knife and approached her, waving the blade around in front of him, forcing Paige to back up towards the wall of the building.

The armed man thought she had her, since her back was touching the wall, so he attacked carelessly. Paige dodged at the last second, and the blade hit the brick wall. Paige hit the man's wrist, bringing her fist down and breaking the bone of the assailant, who dropped the weapon and drew back, holding his broken wrist. The remaining two man, discouraged, tried to attack together, but couldn't even raze Paige, who down them both, punching one straight into the face and throwing the other face first into the wall.

Another girl hired by Carla was called Rosa Mendes. Carla wasn't really sure about her, since she looked more like a model than a fighter, but she had to backtrack when she saw her fight against Alicia Fox the third girl she decided to hire after the incredible match they had inside of the iron cage. Alicia came out winning, but just by little, since they were both in bad conditions.

The three girls spent a lot of their time training in the gym on the third floor, often fighting each other.

The girls felt more safe with them around and the atmosphere got lighter around the set.

A real bond of friendship formed, between the performers and the fighters, and every once in a while the girls would gather around the ring in the gym to cheer them on as they fought, and the fighters were often around the set during the shootings.

The business grew so much in such brief time that one set wasn't enough anymore, especially since it took a lot of time to change settings between shoots, so they put together another three sets, taking up most of the remaining space on the third floor. Now there were a fully furnished bedroom, an office and a classroom. This variety of sets gave them the opportunity to create porn scenes with some actual plot, instead of the simple gonzo scenes (just fucking) that they usually did.

But they didn't just shoot inside of the set, but everywhere they could, for example inside the grocery shop, inside the repair shop, in the gym, in the bathroom and even in the building lobby.

On the third floor, next to the gym, Carla had put a full functioning spa, that could be used by both the performers and the staff. There was a small sauna and a massage room, where Kortney gave massages to whoever needed it, that often was used as the set of a scene. An apartment on the third floor was turned into a big bathroom, with a room with some showers like the ones inside of a gym or a swimming pool. Carla had designed it after the shower room where she had that gang bang months and months before, Useless to say that that too was often used as a set.

Thanks to the different sets and actors they had, new scenes were released every single day, producing a lot of money.

A small apartment, the only one still free on the third floor, was divided into small sets, used by the girls that did web cam live shows, and they were made to give the impression that the models were actually in a real house and not on a set.

The girls often did shows together, in couples or in groups.

Everything was going perfectly until the business gained the interest of a notorious gang, a real one this time, not only the usual small group of thugs, but a well known latino gang that trafficked drugs and solicited prostitution in the neighborhood.

They visited the building and asked the cashier at the shop for protection money. It was a free day, so nobody was around, and they destroyed the shop with baseball bats without anyone disturbing them. They promised that they'd come back soon enough, and that they'd burn down the building to the ground if they didn't receive the asked sum of money.

Carla didn't want to pay them, so she called up a meeting to decide what to do.

In the end they decided that they'd go to war with them. The next time one of them showed up they'd be ready for him. Ready to kill him.


	10. Dreaming

Carla was in what seemed like a dark, damp cavern. She could hear the soft rushing of a small river just a few feet from her, invisible in the somberness of the cold cave. A chill breeze caressed her back, chilling her spine. She brought her arms to her chest in a uselessly trying to warm herself up, noticing her own nakedness. She shakily turned on her feet, staring in the direction from which the wind had come. She finally noticed a small dot of light far in the distance, and immediately started walking in its direction, slow and uncertain on the uneven rocky floor.

After what seemed like years she arrived at the exit of the cave. It was just a small hole in the wall, just big enough for her to crawl her way through the other side.

The light blinded her, forcing her to close her eyes. It wasn't the bright warm light of the sun, it was pale and sick, and outside the cave it was even colder than inside.

When her sight got adjusted to the new light, she slowly opened her eyes to a despairing view. She was in a flat desert that spread out for miles and miles in all directions, except behind her, where a massive mountain, the one from which she had come out of, rose.

They cracked dry dirt under her feet felt like carpet compared to the pointed rock floor inside the cave.

She started walking and immediately a wind started swirling right in her face, growing stronger with every step she took, until it was so sharp and fierce that she couldn't walk anymore. She crouched, hiding her head behind her arms, shielding her eyes from the deadly wind that blew all around her, deafening her.

Then, all of a sudden, the wind stopped completely. Carla lowered her arms and peeked up.

Right in front of her, where just seconds before there wasn't absolutely nothing, now there was a huge cathedral in ruins. Dozens of crumbling spires spawned from its stone gable roof, statues, blackened with fire, stood in the numerous recesses that were built in the front wall.

The big wooden entrance door had been tore apart, and all around the opening, on the dark stone, there were deep long scratches in sets of three, like made by giant clawed creatures.

Carla hesitantly walked up the cracked steps that lead to the entrance, walked through the portal, trying not to stab her feet on the broken pieces of colored glass that had fallen from the big window over the door, which had seemed to have exploded outwards.

The inside of the church was even worse off. The benches were burnt and scattered everywhere, all the windows destroyed, the cross had collapsed onto the stone altar in front of it, splitting it in half. From the broken pieces of smooth stone of the altar came a soft red glare that threw contorted shadow on the damaged walls of the cathedral. She walked towards the light, feeling like she was being pulled towards it. As she slowly got closer she felt colt sweat dampening her forehead and her whole body.

When she got close almost enough to see what was producing that glare, she felt the whole building shift and stir all around her, rumbling under her feet. She slipped and fell, just a few feet from the altar, where the light had gotten way brighter and redder.

Grey smoke started billowing out of the broken altar, forming dark swirls over Carla's head.

The smoke kept coming out, until Carla couldn't see an inch from her nose. She felt the smoke trying to creep inside of her through every opening, her nose, her mouth, her eyes, her ears and even through her anal and vaginal cavities. She let all the smoke inside and it felt like it was caressing her whole body from the inside. As the smoke swiftly entered inside her body, giving Carla a steady, ever growing, orgasmic sensation that permeated throughout her whole body, making it shiver and shake in both pain and pleasure, the air all around her cleared, until all the smoke had disappeared inside of her.

Then she collapsed on the floor.

She woke up in a bath of her own sweat, her heart beating at an astonishing speed, her head pulsating with pain, a single word echoing in her ears, a name: Arkham!


	11. Blood

Arkham was a small town in Massachusetts, established in the early eighteenth century. It was rather small but had a well-known university (Miskatonic University) and a weirdly high number of churches, the most famous of which, Arkham's Cathedral was exactly the same as the one Carla had saw in her dreams. Only not completely destroyed.

Carla knew that the nightmare she had wasn't just a simple dream, but actually meant something more, and found the confirmation to her thought after she looked up Arkham on the internet.

The next day she was on an early flight to Boston, with a just a change of clothes and some money.

Arkham was two hours of driving away from the city, so Carla rented a car, an SUV, and drove there.

When Carla got in front of the cathedral a shiver ran down her spine, and she felt exactly like she had in her dream, scared and excited. When she crossed the threshold she started trembling in anticipation, knowing that something was going to happen soon, something big.

Inside there were just a few tourists, and an old priest kneeling in front of the stone altar.

She sat on one of the wooden benches, waiting.

After a few minutes the priest stopped praying and got to his feet. He turned around and faced Carla. She looked into the man's eyes and she knew what to do. The priest gave her a little nod, and stepped into a room on the left, leaving the door ajar. Carla got up and walked there, opened the door and entered. The priest was waiting silently for her in the small, poorly lit room. When She closed the door behind her he started walking towards another door. He took an old key from his robes and opened it, leading Carla through a long corridor that ended up in a big room with several doors on each wall. The priest, without saying any word at all pointed at the second door on the front, the only one that had some light peeking from under it, then took a long knife out of his robes, and handed it to her. She took it and examined it. The blade was dark red, and looked incredibly old, but also incredibly sharp, way sharper than any blade a human cold sharpen. The grip was wrapped in black leather and ended with a ruby as big as a child's fist. Or a child's heart.

Carla opened the door with her left hand, holding tightly the knife with the right one. The room empty, and quite small. There were only a bed, an armchair, a wardrobe and a bedside table with a reading lamp on it. There was a door on the left, slightly open, and the sound of running water came from it. Carla, as if she knew exactly what to do without really knowing it, hid the knife under the bed, then undressed completely.

The priest came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel around his hips. He was in his late forties, a little overweight, average looking. He gaped, seeing that beautiful woman completely naked standing in the middle of his room. His first instinct was to shout at that impure woman, to drive he out of his room, but as he looked into her eyes he was completely overcame by desire. It was something that had never happened to him. He had many temptations in his life as a clergyman, but he had managed to overcame all of them in the name of God. But now he felt The Lord pushing him towards the woman. He grabbed her with violence by the arm and threw her rudely on the bed, using a strength not of his own. He tossed the robe to the ground, baring his turgid cock, then followed Carla on the bed. He propped open the woman's legs and forced himself into her. Clara screamed out of pain, as she felt hot blood pouring copiously out of her sex. The man didn't even seem to notice, he started thrusting with brute force, a beastly grin painted on his face, he was almost growling, showing his teeth to the woman, that was now crying. The movement of the man's hips started going faster and faster as he descended upon her. He bit her nipple hard, making Carla cry out loud, then moved up and kissed her and bit her lower lip, making it bleed. Carla, still laying on her back with the rampaging priest on top of her, stretched her arm and picked up the knife from under the bed.

When she got hold of it she raised it and brought it down in the back of the man, once, twice, ten times, until the priest stopped moving, still inside her. He died releasing his semen inside of her and she came as her knife struck the man's back.

Carla threw the body off of her and entered in the bathroom to take a shower and clean off the blood that covered her whole body. She came out of it and put back on her clothes, then exited the room and gave the knife to the priest waiting outside.

The man conducted her outside, she got back on her car and drove to Boston, where she caught the earliest flight to Los Santos. She was back home before dusk.

On the way back she kept thinking back to what she had done, and most importantly to why she had done it, and shy she knew what to do without no one instructing her. Another strange thing that she observed was the way the old priest had reacted to her naked body. He was taken over by animal lust that he couldn't possibly control. He seemed possessed.

Another weird thing she had noticed was that after she had murdered the man she had felt something leave him, like his soul or something. But it hadn't just left him, she had sensed it moving around the room, and then enter inside of her. She had felt the presence of the man she had killed inside of her, and while she rested in her seat on the plane back home she had started recollecting memories that weren't hers. The priest's memories.

It had started with bits and pieces, some images, a few faces, but then it got clearer. The priest had been called Warren Thompson, he was born in New Jersey in 1965 from a poor family, he had moved to Boston when he reached the major age and took the vows shortly after. The rest of the memories were all in from the Arkham Cathedral, and incredibly boring.

But aside from the memories Carla absorbed something else. His strength. Not his physical strength, but his spiritual. She somehow felt his presence inside, a power that wasn't there anymore. But a power she didn't know how to use.


	12. Rape?

Most of the people working for the Organization were common street thugs, good in groups but not professionally trained and not really reliable. If they ever needed someone for a special mission, a delicate elimination of an enemy or something like that, then they'd need someone seriously trained, maybe with a military background. Michael, who had some contacts inside the FBI, got some names of interesting people, suitable for the job.

The four bosses of the gang met the candidates and in the end decided to hire the three best mercenaries.

The first one was called Luna. She had a past in the military and used to be a professional MMA fighter, who had turned mercenary just recently, working in South America as a security contractor. She was very muscular, which kind of intimidated most of the men, and always had a stern look, but still managed to somehow look very feminine.

The other two were Ralf Jones and Clark Still, ex-marines that specialized in urban warfare and guerrilla tactics. They were proficient with most kinds of weapons and explosives and Carla knew they were going to be useful in the future.

Luna could have been used with more subtle operations, since her muscles could be hidden very easily and she indeed was rather beautiful, like infiltration or maybe even seduction and elimination of a target. Of course Carla was thinking way ahead, picturing this kinds of scenarios, but she wanted to be as ready as she could.

The two men were more obvious and if a gang war broke out they would have been fundamental.

In the past months Carla had been away from home a lot, and just barely saw her two girls, and almost never spoke to her husband.

She had hired a nurse for Turk, that now was more dead than alive, and a nanny that actually lived in the house.

The nurse was a Spanish-born young woman named Abby Russell, who Carla had met at the hospital when Abby was taking care of an old man that had been recovered at Sacred Heart.

She was an expert nurse and Carla completely trusted her around the house.

The nanny was called Amber, a sixteen year old, daughter of a friend of Carla's. She had her hair dyed red, a lot of earrings and some tattoos (Carla counted four, one on the left shoulder, one on the left thigh and one on the left breast and one on the right forearm). Some of the tattoos were in intimate places but Carla had seen them thanks to the skimpy clothes that she always wore.

She found her really cute and pleasant to have around, not only because of her appealing appearance, but also for her strong character and lively and free spirited attitude.

The many tattoos that decorated Amber's young body had given Carla the idea of getting one on herself too. She wanted one that reflected her new lifestyle of sex, gangs and murders.

She wanted to get a big tattoo on her lower back, just over her ass, but fearing it would be too painful she decided to try with something smaller first, so she got tattooed in swirly characters on her right shoulder blade. As it turned out, not only the tattoo wasn't too painful, but she actually liked the sensation of the needle marking her skin, so on that first session she got both the one on the shoulder blade and one on the lower back, which was a mixture of a tribal tattoo and two angel wings. The result looked pretty sexy, especially in contrast with her light brown skin.

After the tattoos she started wearing crop tops with low rise pants to show the one on her back off.

Unfortunately this kind of clothing attracted the wrong attentions to her.

One day she was heading to the Rancho HQ by foot since it was a good day, and she was wearing low rise ripped jeans and a tight black top that showed a lot of cleavage, when she noticed that someone was following her. She tried to evade the mysterious stalker by walking into a shop, but when she noticed that the man that was following her was really persistent she decided to attract him in an alleyway and have some fun at his expenses.

She got out of the shop and walked for a while, until she found the perfect spot. She turned and got into a dirty alley, getting further away from the passers on the main street. The stalker probably thought it was a stroke of luck, because he started walking faster, without even trying to stay inconspicuous.

When she got right next to a dumpster she acted like she had dropped something on the floor, bending forward, showing off her ass to the man behind her, the jeans falling down a bit exposing the crack of her butt. She stayed in that position for different seconds, until she felt being grabbed by the stranger's hands. She jumped up, faking surprise. She turned to the man, her mouth agape in indignation. He was fairly young, maybe twenty five. Not in good shape, average face. He had a black hoodie pulled up.

"Come on, baby" he said "I know you want it. Why would wear like that if you didn't?" He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close, forcing a kiss on her luscious lipstick lips. He tasted like tobacco. She pushed him away, and at the same time pulled out her Sig Sauer concealed handgun from her purse.

The purse dropped to the ground and she aimed the weapon to the guy's face, holding it with both hands.

The man froze, completely shocked at the turn of events. A second before he was the hunter and she the prey, but now the roles had been inverted.

Carla smirked wickedly. "Come on, baby. Don't you wanna have some fun?"

Keeping her aim on him she reached down for her purse and took out a pair of metal handcuffs that she used to tie the ends of the stalker, that was too scared to do anything, even talk.

"Before we start" Carla said unbuttoning her jeans "I'll show you something you like".

She removed her jeans, showing to the incredulous rapist her black thong.

"Like it?" Carla asked, not wanting an answer "You'll like it more when it comes off, I promise you".

She took off her thong and with a sudden movement forcefully opened the man's mouth, then stuffed the panties into it.

"Spit it out and I'll blow your head off" Carla told him, rummaging through her purse, looking for the duct tape. She found it and used it to tape his mouth with the thong inside, then pushed the guy on the ground. He hit his ass and groaned.

She pushed him again and got him on his back, then she pulled down his pants and briefs, baring his small bushy cock.

Carla smirked at the sight of the man's member "Look what we've got here" she said, slapping the penis with the cold barrel of the gun. The man groaned again.

Carla laughed lightly and brought the gun down to his balls. The man started shaking, terrified, trying to free himself.

"Someone's scared, huh? Don't worry I won't shoot your balls off" She laughed again, and brought the barrel of the gun down a few inches.

She moved around the gun's mouth, teasing the asshole's asshole. He started trembling.

"I promise you'll like it" Then she pushed in, penetrating the man with the gun. It was a concealed carry and the barrel was quite short, but really thick. Carla pushed as deep as she could as the man started crying. Then pulled out almost completely, and as the gun was coming completely out, she pushed again with force. She repeated the procedure faster and faster, fucking the man with the gun as he cried and shouted muffled insults.

She had fun with him for a while, but after a few minutes it got boring so she simply said: "Bye bye".

The man's eyes went wide as Carla unloaded seven bullets inside the man's ass. The shots were almost completely silenced by the inches of flesh all around the gun.

When she pulled out the gun shit and entrails came out of the hole along the dirty gun. She put it in her purse and then removed the duct tape from the corpse's mouth, took out her panties and put them back on. The thong was completely damp in saliva, and gave her a tingly sensation. She put the jeans back on, the took the handcuffs and quickly left the alley.

In the Rancho HQ she got rid of everything.


	13. Marking

The young woman was walking quickly, her heels tapping regularly on the concrete sidewalk. She passed a few shop windows without even glancing at them, and then suddenly changed direction, entering a side alley, the black leather overcoat flapping behind her.

She strode confidently down the alleyway, walking over trash and dirt. It was a blind alley, and the woman walked at a quick pace in the direction of the brick wall that closed it off, without slowing down, not even when she was feet, inches away from it. Instead of hitting the wall and falling to the ground, she passed right through it, as if it wasn't even there.

What the black-clad woman found over the top was the exact opposite of the shitty alleyway she had taken to reach it. It was a gigantic room, the walls covered in luxurious paintings and tapestries, the marble floors almost completely covered by pelts and expensive carpets.

The ceiling of the room was really high, and all around the center of the room there was a wide balcony, and on the balcony there were dozens of black hooded figures, their faces covered in white masks.

Ultear had crossed the Portal in Liberty City and had teleported right in the middle of the room, where the masked men were waiting for her.

Among all those black cloaks there was a man whose cloak was scarlet, and whose mask was as dark as sin.

She had been here once before, but there hadn't been so many people, and that put her off a little.

"Is it done?" a slithering voice coming from the scarlet cloaked figure.

Ultear shivered, and then answered: "Yes, my lord, it is done".

"Good. It is time for your initiation now. Take off your clothes"

Ultear already knew of the ritual, and had come prepared. She took the belt form her hips and slipped it off in a single quick motion. She dropped the overcoat to the ground, revealing her soft pink body to the immobile men on the balcony all around her.

The man with the serpentine voice raised a hand as pale as a corpse's, a long wooden wand held by its bony fingers and pointed at the naked woman.

A red beam of light traveled from the tip of the wand into the chest of Ultear, that was forced to her knees by the abrupt pain that cursed through her body.

The pain left her as quick as it had come a few seconds later, and she got back to her feet. She looked down at her burning chest and saw the mark that the spell had left on her skin, an upside down black cross that started from her neck and arrived to her belly button.

"Now you are one of us. Put on the uniform." He ordered.

She took her wand from the overcoat on the floor and shook it a little in the air, and in the fraction of a second a hooded cloak appeared, covering her nakedness, and a white mask covered her face.

"You will be assigned to the 7th platoon, and you will report to Ms. Blanchard. The meeting is over" With those last words everyone in the room with the exception of Ultear and three other cloaked figures disappeared into thin air.

Those three people descended a flight of marble stairs and approached the newcomer.

All three at once dropped the mask and the cloak to the ground, and revealed their naked bodies to Ultear.

Right in front of her was standing a blonde pale woman with deep green eyes and the body of a pin-up of the sixties, a full bosom and a thin waist. On her right was a tall muscular woman, with dark hair and eyes, and skin as white as paper. The third person was a man, well-built, dark, a tattoo that started from over his right eyebrow and coming down to his left cheek.

The blonde woman was the first to talk: "My name is Angelique Blanchard, the head of the 7th platoon. Very nice to meet you"Ultear bowed her head in response.

The man spoke up next: "I'm Jellal, the second member of the platoon" Ultear bowed.

"And I'm Paige, the third and, until now, last member"

She bowed again.

"Now that we are done with the formalities let's talk about the task that was assigned to us"

Angelique had a strong, confident voice, and seemed like a natural leader.

"Our Lord gave us the mission to keep an eye on a particular person, a woman named Carla Espinosa, a crime boss in Los Santos. Paige has already infiltrated her ranks, while me and Jellal have taken a more distant approach. We have heard that you have a particular talent for combat magic, so you'll do the muscle work if it's ever needed"

"Why are we looking over this woman?" Ultear asked.

"We don't know, our Master rarely informs us of his plans, and all we can do is trust in his superior intellect".

Ultear nodded in understanding.

"We'll need you to follow the example of Paige and get close to Carla, with whatever means necessary"

Ultear looked at Angelique puzzled.

"That doesn't seem likely. I'm very good at fighting with magic, but I'm not good neither with guns nor in hand to hand combat. Why would she hire me?"

Paige responded this time around.

"One of the biggest source of profit for Carla's organization is pornography production and distribution" She grinned "And they are always looking for new girls".


	14. Minnesota

Minnesota liked to think of himself as an old Indiana Jones, but the truth was that he had never been as handsome as Harrison Ford, and now that he was old there was little to no resemblance.

Not that he was ugly, not at all. He was just incredibly average.

He put off the hundredth cigarette of the day and got up from his chair. Walked around the small desk and looked out of the window, glancing at the rubble that once was the base of the gang that ruled his neighborhood.

He shook his head. He made a lot of money thanks to the Marabunta Grande, and now he could barely pay the rent of his office.

The new gang that had taken over Rancho didn't need his services, and probably didn't even know of his existence. He had thought it a good thing at first, and it probably was. Given his past with the latino gang that they had completely destroyed they might have not been very keen on leaving him breathing, but the wallet kept getting thinner, so he had to finally 'greet the neighbors', otherwise he'd starve.

He reached down into his desk's top drawer and picked up a heavy revolver and a few bullets that were rolling around. He loaded the six shooter and dropped some more hollow point bullets in the left pocket of his cheap brown jacket. He slid the gun into the holster under his left armpit and then got out of the door. The corridor outside was as miser as his office, that was the last door. He walked down the two flight of stairs and got out of the front door and on the desert sidewalk.

The old man arrived at Barbaro's restaurant in a couple of minutes. It was still closed, but he knocked on the door anyway. A sharp looking man in a blue suit opened slightly the glass door.

"We're closed" He had a strong Italian accent.

"I'm not here to eat, Henry"

The man looked at him warily.

"Are you a cop? How do you know my name, old man?"

Minnesota smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm no copper"

"Then who are you" He looked at him even more suspiciously.

"My name is Minnesota, I'm a private investigator,my office is really close"

"And what do you want here?"

"I'd like to talk to Franklin please"

Hearing his boss's name Henry completely opened the door, grabbed the old man by his black tie and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him.

"There's no need to be rude, young man, I'm just an old man" He smiled innocently.

Suddenly Henry pulled a gun from his belt and aimed it right in Minnesota's face.

The investigator didn't even flinch, and just looked plainly down the mouth of the big .45 colt.

"What a nice gun you have" He said, moving his attention from the gun to the face of the man who was holding it. "Wanna see mine?"

With a movement way to quick for a man his age he swiped the stretched arm that held the gun up to him. Henry screamed more in surprise than in pain, and the handgun dropped to the ground.

Henry jumped forward, ready to strike Minnesota, but the old man proved to be even quicker, and he un-holstered his gun, and with a single fluid motion her brought it up to Henry's forehead, the metal touching his skin, stopping him in his tracks, with his fist ready to strike.

"See?" Minnesota asked him, acting like the situation was completely normal "It's nice. It's a Smith & Wesson model 629, forty ounces heavy, ten and a half inches long. It holds six bullets, each one big enough to blow your head off" He said this smiling, but his interlocutor was as serious as ever.

Minnesota admired him, he was a real professional to keep his composure in that situation.

"As I've already said, I want to talk to Franklin"

A feminine voice came from his left: "Franklin is not here, but you can talk to me"

Minnesota turned his head to see a beautiful woman of Hispanic origins, smart dark brown eyes looking at him with curiosity, an enigmatic smile painted on her face. She was wearing bright orange yoga pants and a tight tank top.

The old man smiled.

"You must be Carla"

Carla smiled back and politely nodded.

"Indeed I am. What did you want to talk about?"


End file.
